Stats/Damage
The amount of damage each tear does. With attacks that do rapid damage such as Mom's Knife or Brimstone, this changes the amount of damage done per hit. Damage, although depicted as an absolute value of bars, is actually an undisplayed value which is increased or multiplied from its base/current level. Each character starts with a base damage of 3.5 multiplied by a character-specific multiplier. Judas has the largest damage multiplier (1.35) while Eve has the smallest damage multiplier (0.75). Attack has no maximum value, but there is a "soft cap" due to a square root in the middle of the damage calculations that causes successive damage upgrades to cause smaller increases in damage output. Calculations Calculating damage in The Binding of Isaac involves several stages of damage: Basic, Effective and Final Damage (which your actual damage output will be). Stage 1: Basic Damage Calculator This is where most of the items in the Binding of Isaac do their work. Note, however, that the Basic Damage is not directly related to your Final Damage. These items increase your Basic Damage by a certain amount: Stage 2: Calculating Effective Damage The Effective Damage is calculated from your Basic Damage as follows: Effective Damage = 3.5 * sqrt(1 + 1.2*Basic Damage) (Note that this means that when you have no items, your Effective Damage is 3.5, not 1.) Here is a graph on the relationship between Basic and Effective Damage: http://i1290.photobucket.com/albums/b526/BlahTheAmazing/TBOIDamageCalculator_zps2b39ba51.png Some rough guides and notes: *When your Basic Damage is 0.3, your Effective Damage is about 16% higher than it would be if your Basic Damage was 0. *When your Basic Damage is 0.5, your Effective Damage is about 26% higher than it would be if your Basic Damage was 0. *When your Basic Damage is 1, your Effective Damage is about 48% higher than it would be if your Basic Damage was 0. *When your Basic Damage is 1.5, your Effective Damage is about 67% higher than it would be if your Basic Damage was 0. *When your Basic Damage is 2, your Effective Damage is about 84% higher than it would be if your Basic Damage was 0. *When your Basic Damage is 2.5, your Effective Damage is 100% higher than it would be if your Basic Damage was 0. *When your Basic Damage is 3, your Effective Damage is 114% higher than it would be if your Basic Damage was 0. *When your Basic Damage is 4, your Effective Damage is 141% higher than it would be if your Basic Damage was 0. *Note that although there doesn't seem to be a maximum damage, getting a large Basic Damage decreases the effectiveness of subsequent Damage Ups. Stage 3: Final Touches Now that you have the Effective Damage, go through these steps one by one: #If you have Polyphemus, add 4 to the Effective Damage and then multiply it by 2. If you have the Inner Eye/Mutant Spider as well, don’t use the rule above and just add 5 to the Effective Damage. #If you are Cain, multiply your Effective Damage by 1.2 #If you are ???, multiply your Effective Damage by 1.05 #If you are Judas, multiply your Effective Damage by 1.35 #If you are Eve, multiply your Effective Damage by 0.75 #If you have the Curved Horn, increase your Effective Damage by 2. #If you have Sacred Heart, multiply your Effective Damage by 2.3 and add 1. #If this is the Technology 2 laser, multiply your Effective Damage by 0.65 (more on this below). #If you are firing a tooth from Tough Love, multiply your Effective Damage by 3.2 #If you have the Lump of Coal, Effective Damage increases by 4.2 for every second the tears are in the air, up to a maximum bonus of 21. #If you have at least one of Max’s Head, the Book of Belial / XV the Devil effect with the Blood of the Martyr, or Magic Mushroom, multiply Effective Damage by 1.5 Additional Info, Special items Technology laser: Certain items affect the damage of Technology lasers. Polyphemus, The Inner Eye and Mutant Spider multiply it by 3 and the Lump of Coal adds 2. Technology 2 laser: Multiply your effective damage by 0.2*x. Every time you fire a tear, x increases by 1, and every time the laser does damage, x is multiplied by 0.8 and increases by 0.2. The laser itself does damage 10 times every second. Brimstone, Mom's Knife etc.: Work in progress